Talk:Jayne/@comment-67.181.24.225-20150222223108
Unforunately that's not a realistic plan. Therefore, in order to prepare for the future, barring the choice where we go "fuck it" and go after Lady Chernoff, the choice is Jon. Due to Jayne's own stupidity at this point (I will give you this one) she is currently at the Vale, prone to be at risk for assasins. Now with regards to Ella; a magical turn around, and believing that a deity speaks to you is NOT a qualification for ruling a holding. The fact that she managed to escape and convince a marginally sane priest and his fellow weather vane's to support her in a push to not start a sectarian war, after getting captured on a scouting mission with the help of a military officer who had been given false orders does not put her in a better light. As a matter of fact, at this point we might have to meet with the advisors and just state "Fuck it, it's Jon or whatever heir we manage to get from Terrei." I dislike the sexism, but even aside from that they've shown an inability to govern. When Jayne is put into a better light, it isn't as bad as you make it out to be; yes she makes reckless and even deadly decisions, but she at least attempts to learn from them. Furthermore, while her going off to be the most cliche spy ever could be seen as reckless, it could also be seen as both fait accompli and an admission of fault combined with a drive to do better via another field; no matter how you spin it, our character WANTED their current role. They craved it, they strived to get it to the point of persecuting and at times torturing others. Jayne just wanted a better life; she may be spoiled, she may be selfish, but she's still a relatively young widow who was just getting to know her husband before he was taken from her by a woman who had some mixed hatred of her parent and his. This is combined with the fact that WE inflicted this wound; if we hadn't married her off to the Turner heir (and, in reality, since the Lannister's especially seem to have no problem with their bannermen simply taking what they believe they are owed, I see no reason why this couldn't have been curtailed by the fact that we could have simply taken posession of the estate as a spoil of war) she theoretically would be perfectly fine. We forced her to marry a young man who knew NOTHING about the land and people he had grown up around his entire life, and therefore forced her into essentially a crash course on governing. While she behaved remarkably well, all things considered, it does make one wonder why we had to clean up so much of a mess upon our various arrivals; she WAS the Lady of Hawkhaven, and our daughter. As she stated, she learned from us; that sort of implied she knew how to govern.